Financial transaction cards have made great gains as a means to attract financial accounts to financial institutions and, in the case of credit cards, as a medium to create small loans and generate interest income for financial institutions. However, fraudulent financial transactions involving credit cards and other similar payment mechanisms may result in huge losses for cardholders, merchants, banks, and other financial institutions. Known fraud detection methods and systems identify potentially fraudulent financial transactions to facilitate mitigating such losses.
Financial institutions are well-situated to identify fraudulent transactions. For example, financial institutions may analyze cardholder transaction histories to identify patterns in the cardholder transaction histories. A deviation from such patterns, for example, may be indicative of a potentially fraudulent financial transaction. In at least some situations, however, a cardholder may be better-situated to identify a fraudulent financial transaction.